


палочки скрещены, как кости веселого роджера.

by paranormal_youngster



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), daily life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Основателей Хогвартса было четверо: Годрик Гриффиндор, Салазар Слизерин, Ровена Рейвенкло и Хельга Хаффпафф. Их тоже было четверо, пусть они ничего, кроме своего завтрачного клуба и не организовали. Четыре факультета, четыре палочки, четыре шуршащие мантии в тишине коридоров.Их было четверо. Но их проблемы множились в геометрической прогрессии.





	1. комната

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> саше!!! ты мое чудо, пиши больше
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> это вообще опять очень странный рекап, который может и не пригодится. но пусть будет! потому что я так хочу.

— Почему, когда что-то происходит, это всегда вы трое? — Тишину нарушает лишь шорох мантий и тяжёлое дыхание. Киллджой прищуривается, словно в его глазах пунктиром подчеркивается пустое место. —…Где Марш?  
Все переглядываются. Технически, технически, трансгрессировать им пока возраст да несданные экзамены не позволяют; к спрятанному без сознания (возможно, уже мертвому, благодаря какому-нибудь голодному дагбогу-жрылю, утащившему свой обед) волшебнику добавится еще одно нарушение закона.  
Гудрун, переставая задумчиво разглядывать собственный посох, на который наскоро был повязан синий в серую полоску шарф, резко выдает:  
— Вышла проветриться.  
— И куда же?  
— В дверь.  
Киллджой устало трет виски, считая от двадцати назад и вперед через два. Не будь перед ним буквальные дети, он бы уже вытащил из рукава палочку и заставил говорить через рот.  
Но он не может. Перед ним студенты, не преступники. По крайней мере, так говорит презумпция невиновности.  
— Никто не хочет мне объяснить, что здесь произошло? Почему от уважаемой, — цедит он без всякого уважения, слегка подтягивая Финикс ближе за рукав. Зеленая подшивка блестит в цвете свечей, так же ярко, как полные раздражения глаза девушки. Но Киллджой будто бы не замечает, и говорит, говорит, говорит, — мисс Ральдез тянет оборотным, кстати, паршиво сваренным, зельем? Чего молчите, как мисс Марш?  
Все переглядываются вновь. Где бы близнецы не были, хорошо, что они проветриваются.  
— На нас напали. — Голос подает Нереус, тихий мальчишка по обмену, и в голосе его слышится твердость и раскатистость, как в реве льва на его мантии. — Мы видели символ. Цепи. Алое Братство.  
Тишина повисает вновь, тяжелая, давящая на плечи, словно мантия с чужого плеча или своды колонн над ними. В женском туалете третьего этажа, наверное, никогда еще не было так тихо. Киллджой разражается сухим, коротким смехом:  
— Дети, я — Мракоборец. Колдунов Братства я ем на завтрак и запиваю лимонным соком.  
«Поэтому рожа такая кислая», думает Финикс.  
— Здесь им попросту нечего делать.  
— Херня. — Ральдез вырывает свою руку из его хватки, скрещивая их на груди. — Они здесь давно. У нас есть доказательства. А еще кровь под умывальником.  
Гудрун спохватывается, коротко качает головой и быстро вытягивает из-под своего дурмстрангского кафтана целый ворох бумаг, слегка тронутый озерной водой, нож и конверт, похожий на громовещатель, пахнущий порохом и проблемами.  
— Эда Оулэнд…  
— Покинула Хогвартс этим утром. По собственному желанию, укатила в Корнуолл. — Киллджой напрягается, перечитывая каждую страницу раза по два, не меньше; он все больше напоминает собаку-ищейку и все меньше — человека. Гудрун невольно чешет нос, задумываясь о лекции по трансфигурации и анимагах. — … Эти бумаги я оставлю себе, впрочем. Министерство Магии рассмотрит документацию, пусть ей и лет десять.  
— Три года!  
— Не важно.  
— Важно. — Гудрун заговаривает вновь, легонько касаясь плеча Финикс. Врезать мракоборцу это интересное достижение в жизни, но лучше подождать. — Потому что среди преподавателей есть… Ненастоящие. Мы думаем, их подменили.  
— Где вы взяли все это? — Словно игнорируя ее слова, спрашивает Киллджой. — Не с неба же на вас свалились магические артефакты, компромат на собственного преподавателя и литры крови.  
«Было больше», кисло отмечает Гудрун. Потом надо бы спросить, что Миранда с ней сделала и не нарушили ли они еще какой-нибудь запрет.  
— На нас напали. — Нереус, спокойный и флегматичный, вновь повторяет одну и ту же фразу. — Волшебник, вооруженный. Хотел, чтобы мы отдали их после того, как мы и еще Марайн нашли сейф в Черном Озере.  
— И где же он?  
— Марайн? Его русалки придушили немного, в госпитале, навер-  
— Где волшебник, сейф из Черного Озера которому, — сделаем вид, что это не звучит абсурдно, — вы должны были отдать?  
Гудрун вдыхает побольше воздуха, сжимая посох в руке. Главное не засмеяться, потому что ничего смешного-то и не было.  
— В Черном Озере. Но мы точно видели метку! Как у сбежавших из Азка-…  
Прежде, чем Киллджой вспоминает, что перед ним дети, не преступники, с его губ слетает выразительное «еб вашу мать».  
— По-хорошему, я должен сдать вас директору Солмару с потрохами, — начинает он увещевать. Все почти было хватаются за палочки: врезать мракоборцу это интересное достижение в жизни. — Но не могу. Надеюсь, вы довольны моими страданиями.  
— Да.  
— Нет!  
— Почему?  
— Я не уполномочен здесь находиться. Технически, не попадись мне очаровательный молодой человек с поплывшим лицом в коридоре, — Он с презрительным смешком смотрит на Финикс. Та закатывает глаза так выразительно, что Гудрун и Нереус почти что дергаются, чтобы поддержать ее за руки. — Я бы присутствовал в здании этого заведения инкогнито.  
— Значит, вы нам не поможете?  
— Не в моей юрисдикции, так что никаких обещаний.  
— А деньги хоть заберете?  
Киллджой чувствует, как его бровь начинает болеть от постоянных полуудивленных изгибов. Утро только началось, боже правый.  
Гудрун подпинывает сумку, полную галеонов, ногой.  
— Ваши проблемы.  
Дверь хлопает. С хлопком на пол вываливается Миранда, мокрая, как брошенный котенок, что тут же ошалело начинает проверять наличие всех своих конечностей. Ращеп — самая частая ошибка трансгрессирующих новичков, в конце концов.  
— Ну и где ты была? — Раздраженно-устало спрашивает Финикс, хлопком выколачивая из подруги лишнюю воду.  
«Проверила, где там наш друг.»  
— И где же?  
«… В Черном Озере.»


	2. чаша

— Подойдите ближе и вытяните свою руку, сжав ее в кулак, — спокойно, но в отдалении, дает инструктаж профессор Солмар (сам недавно студент). Эды не было, но занятия все еще были, а значит учащиеся должны быть во дворе и знакомиться с хрупами. — Они не опасны и любят волшебников. Только умоляю, не дергайте их раздвоенные хвосты.  
Гудрун падает перед собакой чуть ли не на четвереньки, воткнув свой посох куда-то в землю, и радостно улыбается во все тридцать два:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Гав.  
— Очень приятно, Фрейя!  
Все переглядываются. Миранда украдкой делает шаг назад, ближе к преподавателю, и скрещивает руки на груди. Блестящие на солнце золотые волосы и золотая подшивка мантии ярким пятном выделяются на фоне вечнозеленого леса вокруг.  
— А что ты любишь есть?  
— Гав-гав, вуф, р-р-р-р.  
— Ого, надо же. У тебя ужасно уточненный вкус. Мне тоже нравится рыба, между прочим.  
— Гав?  
— А это Нереус! Нереус, подойди сюда. — Она агрессивно машет рукой, подзывая подпирающих забор друзей и громко (слишком громко) шепчет. — Профессор Солмар собак не любит, он не смотрит даже. Смотри, это хруп. Волшебные собаки. Ты гладил волшебных собак?  
— Я и обычных-то не…  
— Гав, р-р-р.  
— В общем-короче, ты вытягиваешь руку в кулак и с уважением смотришь на Фрейю, только не в глаза, а то она воспримет это как агрессию. А она вообще не любит агрессивную молодежь, но мы же не такие. — Гудрун удосуживается сесть, скрестив ноги. — Мы вообще отличные. Вот, а теперь погладь.  
— …Как думаешь, нам разрешат довести их до питомника? — Финикс, особо не церемонясь, уже треплет собаку за ушами. Фрейя благодарно ворчит, довольная, что можно пропустить все эти прелюдии. — Хотя мне кажется, профессор нам только руку пожмет.  
— Скажи? Бедненький. Стоит там как… — Гудрун отвлекается от коучинга, заглядывая Нереусу за плечо. — Миранда?  
Ответа нет.  
— Ты загораешь? В смысле, это круто, хотя загар к тебе не прилипнет, но нам надо гладить собак. Давай гладить собак?  
«Хрупы не любят магглов.»  
— Так ты и не…  
«Не чистокровный волшебник.»  
— Не дури. Разве Фрейя выглядит, как кто-то, кто откусил бы тебе лицо? — Гудрун с нежностью смотрит на волкодава с раздвоенным хвостом. Тот лижет ее в щеку. — Она тебе его только умоет. Если ты хочешь ей понравится, вон там ее миска. Да, надо ее покормить.  
Миранда тяжело вздыхает, поднимая собачью миску как жертвенную пиалу, и опускается перед хрупом на колени. Ее глаза выражают вселенскую усталость, желание выхватить палочку и погладить Фрейю между ушами.  
Та опускает морду в плошку, довольно ворча и фыркая.  
Довольно ворчит и фыркает Гудрун, чуть позже убирая липкую от собачьих слюней челку у Марш со лба.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я знаю, что хрупы это джек-расселы, но авторское допущение на то и авторское допущение


	3. меч

Крагг оглядывает тройку пятикурсников, толпящуюся в дверях больничного крыла, достаточно миролюбиво для того, кто был отвлечен от интересного дела. Выструганная из дерева акула отправляется вбок.  
— Профессору Фаерборну нужен покой.  
— А нам надо его навестить. — Финикс старается звучать убедительно, но от горького запаха лекарств ее голос слегка надламывается. — Мы… Волнуемся.  
Миранда кивает изо всех сил.  
— А еще у нас важные новости, — с важным видом вставляет Нереус. — Ну пожалуйста.  
— Ему все еще нужен покой. Вы его близкие друзья? — Крагг чуть склоняет голову набок. Кажется, он уже видел этих троих… Только где? — Вы не в той возрастной категории, конечно, но он человек незаурядный. Интересный, короче.  
— Да.  
— Да.  
«…Нет? Вы чего?»  
Финикс хватает Миранду под локоть, словно отрезая ей путь к отступлению (и готовясь вырвать у появившегося из стакана воды трансгрессирующего близнеца). Нереус прочищает горло.  
— Он у нас преподает. Он вот у нее, — он кивает на Марш. — Декан. Ну пустите.  
«Мы же все равно пролезем», Ральдез широко улыбается, как будто для рекламного постера.  
— … Валяйте.  
Крагг сдается. Поднимается с места, широко распахивает дверь в больничное крыло, и кивает на коридор в полумраке, пахнущий болезнью и чистотой.  
Троица вваливается внутрь.  
Когда они видят Фаерборна, у Миранды щемит сердце: преподаватель, на которого она равнялась, который был ее героем (он и был героем!) лежал в постели совсем старый, совсем уставший, человечный и больной.  
Что, Защита от Темных Искусств и правда проклятый предмет?  
— Аранат, Марш, Ральдез, мои самые беспокойные студенты. Вы что здесь делаете? — Он звучит строго, но измученно. Чем бы его не лечили, по профессору было видно: приятного в этом лечении было немного. — Крэгг пустил вас?  
— Профессор, Алое Братство в школе.  
— И на него работает Эда Оулэнд!  
— На нас напали, когда мы были на третьем этаже. Ничего запретного, Миранда подтвердит?  
— Как вы себя чувствуете?  
— Мило, что вы спросили. — Какое-то время Фаерборн слушает, склонив голову набок, и тяжело качает головой. — Я сбит из прочного дерева. Я в порядке. А вот вам следует лежать рядом со мной: все это похоже на бред.  
«У нас есть доказательства.»  
Миранда, бледная, как утопленница, перестает поддерживать стену своими плечами и подходит ближе, протягивая своему декану нож и конверт.  
«Только не открывайте. Он зачарован.»  
Фаерборн слушает их историю, тяжело кивает, смотрит еще тяжелее:  
— И чего вы добиваетесь? Отдав документы мракоборцу, чего вы хотите от меня, преподавателя Защиты от Темных Искусств? Что вы собираетесь делать?  
Они прикусывают языки, синхронно начиная разглядывать носки собственных ботинок. Профессор Фаерборн звучит не то, чтобы жалко, но так вымотанно, что казалось, что им не стоит с ним говорить и заставлять его говорить в принципе.  
«Верно», думает Марш. «Они не друзья. И все же…»  
«Правильную вещь. Дело касается Алого Братства. Они ненавидят магглорожденных, магглов, они занимаются контрабандой, они используют темные чары. Разве. Разве не с этим боретесь и вы?»  
— …Поэтому, мы думали, что вас заменили оборотным зельем, — виновато заканчивает свой пересказ Нереус, прочищая горло. — И нам надо было проверить. Здорово, что вы…  
— В порядке? — С кисловатой усмешкой отвечает Фаерборн и отмахивается. — Бывало и хуже. Я понимаю.  
— Мы волновались. — Финикс выдыхает, чувствуя, что преподаватель хоть немного стал похож на себя прежнего. — Потому что мы не знаем уже, кому доверять. Из-за этого, вся эта история и произошла.  
— Я буду иметь в виду. — Серьезно кивает преподаватель. А затем кивает вновь, но уже на дверь. — Все свободны, кроме мисс Марш.  
В который раз за последние пару часов они переглядываются. Финикс неловко хлопает ее по плечу, одними губами шепчет «удачи»  
В больничном крыле воцаряется тишина. Миранда любила тишину. В ней легко затеряться, легко не думать о том, что герой всей ее жизни на самом деле такой же…  
— Я не планировал увидеть никого из своих студентов так рано. — «Своих» Фаерборн произносит с теплотой. — Как бы это не стало моей последней встречей, впрочем.  
Марш почти что задыхается от возмущения и негодования, смешанных с удивлением.  
«Последней?!»  
— Не удивлюсь, если мне найдут замену кого помоложе. У кого здоровье не так шалит. — Он морщится, Миранда морщится вместе с ним. — И все же, пока что я твой декан.  
«Верно. Честно, мы ничего…»  
— Поэтому, у меня все еще есть полномочия. Подойдите ближе, мисс Марш. — Она делает пару шагов, и удивленно приоткрывает рот, забывая, что не может охнуть или вскрикнуть от радости. — Полномочия, которыми я воспользуюсь, возвращая вас на пост старосты Хаффлпаффа.  
«Я- Честно- Спасибо-…»  
— Надеюсь, вы не очень соскучились по этому куску металла. В конце концов, в вашем возрасте нужно быть подростком, а не думать об… — Фаерборн замечает влюбленный взгляд Миранды, касающейся своего значка, и смешливо фыркает. — Все ясно. Кстати о полномочиях. Я знаю, что вы без вашей палочки, как без рук…  
Миранда прячет новую как можно глубже под мантию.  
— И я связался с мистером Олливандером, моим старым другом. Всего две недели, и ваша красавица, ольха и перо феникса, снова ляжет вам в руки. — Он протягивает бумажку с адресом. — Заглянете туда, если меня уже не будет в здании школы. Что же! Теперь я точно закончил.  
«Спасибо вам. Правда.»  
— Вы свободны. — Миранда кивает, круто разворачивается на каблуках, и быстрым шагом идет к двери. — И кстати, Миранда. Не знаю, учили ли этому Киллджоя…  
Она оборачивается, ладонь на ручке двери.  
Фаерборн заговорщицки улыбается.  
— …Но настоящие мракоборцы и мои ученики входят на место преступления и в мой кабинет через окно.


	4. тиара

Винсент, полувейла по слухам, сидел за общим столом, по-птичьи поджав ноги и пытаясь сконцентрироваться на книге. Рейвенловец, выгнанный из библиотеки, грустное зрелище.  
— Тут же не занято? — Тихонько спрашивает Гудрун, садясь рядом. Против Винсента стоят фрукты и булочки, их социализация обещает веселое времяпровождение и сытный завтрак. — Ты обещал мне историю.  
Он медленно моргает, отрываясь от книги, и кивает.  
— Верно. Я видел вещи вчера. Туалет третьего этажа. — По спине Гудрун пробегает холодок, но она серьезно кивает. — Кажется, в школе новый призрак? Если честно, я так и не понял.  
— Призрак? Дома было много призраков.  
— В общем, вчера там… За неимением более изящного слова, ревела преподавательница прорицаний. Ты, наверное, ее и не видела, предмет-то к пятому курсу необязательный, но не важно, в общем. — Винсент набирает в легкие побольше воздуха. Потом думает, набирает в глоток побольше персикового сока. — У нее это бывает, никто уже не удивляется.  
— Ой, ей кто-то помог? Может, отвел в больничное крыло?  
— Нет, — сконфуженно отвечает Винс, заглядывая на дно своей чашки, стараясь не смотреть Гудрун в глаза. — Мы… Смотрели. Суть не в этом.  
— Винсент, это плохо.  
— Не спорю. Но я договорю!  
— Ну ты договори, — улыбается Гудрун, оставляя чужие душевные терзания ради схваченного фруктового салата.  
— В общем, у нее снова был срыв. Она плакала, выла даже, напугав бедную Плаксу Миртл до полусмерти своей конкурентоспособностью. А потом… — Он покусывает красивые тонкие губы. — А потом у нее было видение.  
— Что?  
— Видение. Она выцепила одного парня в толпе, в таких же ученических робах, подошла ближе и начала что-то шептать ему, глядя своим немигающим взглядом. Я слышал, когда она смотрит т а к, — Винсент старается повторить пустую гримасу, стеклянный взгляд и слегка откляченную губу. — То это значит, что прорицательница и правда видит. Я стоял рядом.  
— Стоял рядом? К парню или…  
— К ним двоим. Она подошла к этому, кажется, блондину, не запомнил факультет, и тихо-тихо сказала… Я не расслышал. Я понял только кусочек, честно, может быть больше, но затем она упала в обморок и от стресса я не удержал в памяти все. — На слове кусочек Винсент и Гудрун одновременно тянутся к сконам. Винсент одергивает руку, как ошпаренный. — Там столько всего было, и Крэгг из больничного, ты его знаешь, тоже был, а потом пришел завхоз…  
— Солт снова в школе? Вот Миранда обрадуется.  
— И всех разогнал. Да. Я немного перенервничал, но запомнил.  
— Запомнил что?  
Хотя главный зал шумит, Винсент никогда не повышает голоса, а Гудрун слушает вполуха, она слышит все так явственно, что по ее спине проходят мурашки.  
Точно, та самая легенда. Сомнения быть не может. И все же, прошло так много лет, что бы это могло значить? Он-настоящий уже давно окончил Хогвартс, ушел из него и возможно умер, вот настолько легенда старая и любимая. Как же так вышло, что…  
«Принц-полукровка. Полые комнаты, звонкие цепи. Ах, ты вновь вернулся.»


End file.
